Naruto: The Love Hostage
by Colins123
Summary: An overzealous and pure evil fan girl develops interdimensional technology that she uses to kidnap Naruto!
1. The Witch, The Machine,and the scientist

**Hope u enjoy my first Chapter of NAruto the Love Hostage! hope u enjoy it.**

A man was working in a large well lit room

A man was working in a large well lit room. He was hurriedly working on a machine of some kind. The man was wearing a lab coat. It was stained with blood. There were deep gashes in his back. It was if he'd been attacked by something……or someone... His hair was spiked and went around his head in a ring, not unlike a halo. He was bald except for the halo hair. He wore small glasses. He was drenched in sweat. The machine the man was working on appeared to be complicated. There was a large ring attached to the machine. The machine appeared to also be a base for the ring. This strange ring was large and metallic.

A girl had just walked into the room. The woman had long flowing red hair. It was a bright shade of red, almost like fire. She wore a long sleeved kimono. The kimono itself was red. It had occasional blue streak. The same shade of red as her hair. It had golden flower decals on it. She had many different ninja headbands on her left arm. She had an elegant body. Also her chest was decent for someone who's 14. She carried a long leather whip in her right hand. She walked up to the man working on the machine. "What is the progress report for construction on the machine" said the girl. Her voice was beautiful and feminine, almost that of an angel. Yet there were hints of impatience, frustration and blood lust hidden in these words. "I-I-I-It's a-a-a-a-almost complete" stammered the man nervously stammered. The girl got extremely angry. She was quite good at containing this rage. She always liked to have "fun" with these kinds of moments. "What did you just say Professor Kagakusha" said the girl letting rage to drip from every syllable. "I-I-I-It is almost-"he couldn't finish due to the woman's interruption. "Tsk Tsk Tsk I told you I didn't like that word "almost". Maybe you need another whipping to remind you". "No please not again Mistress Shankijo! I shall the machine running at full capacity by tonight" pleaded Kagakusha. "I will hold you to that Professor Kagakusha, and if you fail to do as you have just stated there will be consequences…..dire consequences". Kagakusha thanked her for sparing him. After she left he started working twice as fast as earlier because if he didn't finish by nightfall then his head would be on a pole in the morning. As she left Shankijo said to herself "soon I shall have what I always wanted……Naruto-kun.

**I know Naruto wasn't in this chapter don't get ticked he'll be in the next one trust me :D.**


	2. NAruto's half eaten bowl of Ramen

A boy was a sleep in his room. He had yellow spiked hair hidden beneath a dog shaped sleeping cap. He had on a pair of robins egg blue pajamas. He had 6 whisker-like markings on his face.

He woke up with a loud yawn. He lazily got out of bed. He stumbled over towards the kitchen. He prepared his usual breakfast of ramen and milk. Shortly afterwards he woke up completely and became his normal self. He ran to his closet so he could change. He opened the closet door and there was nothing but orange jackets, orange pants, and undershirts. They all looked the same. Above each set of clothing there was a word printed above them into the bar where the clothes were hung. They said "Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Naruto grabbed his Friday pair and changed quickly. Afterwards he grabbed his headband and the bag thing you place on your waist that you put Ninja tools (or in Kakashi's case dirty magazines). Then he ran out the door for his morning training

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After his morning training session Naruto headed towards Ichiraku ramen for a bite to eat. He got to Ichiraku and sat down at one of the 4 seats. "Hi there Teuchi I'll have a bowl of Miso ramen" said Naruto. "Gotcha Naruto, it'll be up in a sec" said Teuchi. Naruto's ramen was in front of him in minutes.

Naruto thanked Teuchi and started guzzling it down. If you ever watched Naruto eat ramen at Ichiraku the only thing you could only see blurring motions. Shortly after Naruto started eating a strange light blue energy crackled behind him. This strange energy had formed a circle. Naruto had only noticed when it was too late. Suddenly a hand came out of this circle and grabbed the collar on Naruto's jacket. He was quickly dragged in to the circle.

Teuchi had turned away and was washing dishes when the incident happened. He turned around and saw that Naruto wasn't there. "Kuso, that little bastard pulled a "dine and dash". Then he noticed that Naruto's ramen bowl was only half empty. Teuchi dropped the dish he was washing. It crashed into many tiny little pieces on the ground. The shards flew everywhere. Teuchi ran over to Ayame. "Ayame, Naruto's gone" said Teuchi with panic in his voice. "He probably did a "dine and dash". Little baka" said Ayame with a grumpy tone. "No, no that's not it at all. His Ramen is only half eaten" said Teuchi sounding more and more worried by the second.  
" I'm going to alert Lady Tsunade of what's happened. Ayame stay here and watch the shop". So Teuchi ran off to alert Tsunade sama of the predicament.


	3. The Machines completion

Hi everybody, I know I haven't updated in weeks, months even but I'm back that's what matters

Hi everybody, I know I haven't updated in weeks, months even but I'm back that's what matters.

Back in the lab where Kagakusha was working.

Night had fallen upon the lab. Kagakusha had an almost insane smile on his face. He was working happily and was whistling a happy tune. "In just a few moments this retched machine will be finished" thought the Professor. Then suddenly Shankijo walked into the room, with an equally mad smile upon her features. She walked up to Kagakusha "is the machine finished" she asked. "It's finished in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….done. I just put the finishing touches on it" said the man with a cheeriness to his voice that he hadn't used for weeks. It seemed almost alien to a man who spent weeks stuttering and cowering beneath the whip of the vile woman who had made him construct this monstrosity. "Excellent" said Shankijo as she tamped her fingers. "So how does this thing work then" inquired Shankijo. "This marvel of interdimensional technology is highly complicated so I will simplify it for you" said Kagakusha. Shankijo became suddenly enraged "are you saying I am unintelligent? You weak, slimy little twit!". Kagakusha fell back from the endorphin happiness burst and devolved to his cowering level once again. "O-o-of c-course not Shankijo. I-I-I simply implied that since you have not gone through the rigorous, time consuming s-study that you don't know how the machine functions on a scientific basis" stuttered the man nervously. "Good, I'm glad you know your place" said Shankijo in a sadistic happiness. "Now explain how the controls work before I skin you and turn you into a rug" demanded Shankijo. "Y-yes of course" stuttered Kagakusha. "It's very simple. First one turns on the machine with this switch. Then wait about 1 minute for power flow to reach a norm and for the machine to warm up. Next is to choose coordinates with the knob over here. The default has been set to the one you wish to go to. I have simply labeled it "Universe N". Now you then can see and affect the universe in any localized area". Kagakusha tapped buttons on a keyboard above the knob and zoomed in on Konhagakure. You then from here on in press control + Z and the arrow keys to locate anyone or anything. You then press the "affect button" this opens the portal it takes a good minute or two to open the portal. The portal is contained in the ring. Once the portal appears you put anything you want through it and it will come out the other side. As long as no one wishes the object ill will then it will come out perfectly fine". Explained Kagakusha proficiently. "Thank you Kagakusha you are now free to go" said Shankijo encouragingly. "Shankijo, may I ask you one question" asked the now free professor innocently. "Yes what is it?" asked the girl in her usual impatient tone. "Well, um what do u plan to use this amazing machine for" asked the professor. "Well its simple" replied Shankijo. "I'm going to kidnap my favorite character Uzumaki Naruto. He will be mine. It will be every fan girls dream. As I am one of them for Naruto kun I will finally achieve happiness" she said in almost a dreamy tone. "…... I will ignore the moral ramifications of this and just leave now, goodbye" said Kagakusha after the awkward pause. Just after Kagakusha turned around he felt searing pain scorch down his back. "AAAH fffft AAAH" screamed Kagakusha. "Shan..kijo what was that for" inquired Kagakusha gasping for breath through the pain. "Well isn't it obvious Kagakusha" said the woman smugly. "I can't trust the fact that you might let my plan slip since you now know it. Fan girls from across the world will flock to my home and try to kidnap Naruto kun….again. Blood of innocent women will be spilt by the thousands so I can not allow that to happen. You understand don't you…I thought so. Now then see you in the next world" As she said those words she pulled out a long sharp knife. "Good bye…Kagakusha" said Shankijo as she plunged the knife into the poor old man's heart. "Pathetic…he could have at least tried to struggle a little. No fun at all" murmured Shankijo. She walked away from the body of the late Kagakusha without a shred of remorse. Not unlike a child whom has lost interest in a toy. "Now time to go and get Naruto kun" thought Shankijo. She positioned the machine so that she was able to see all 4 of Ichiraku ramen's chairs. "Now" thought Shankijo "I just have to play the waiting game" in about twenty minutes Naruto walked towards Ichiraku and sat down. "Yay" thought Shankijo "Now I've got you where I want you" She turned on the affect button. Now here it comes. When the portal began to appear Adrenaline was pumping through every square inch of her body. "Finally I've waited the past year but now it's within reach" She quickly stuck her hand through the portal and grabbed Naruto's collar. "Here it goes" Shankijo grunted. Naruto flew through the portal. His jacket came off and he fell on the ground. He was in a daze when he landed.

No body please get snippy about this chapter. Its just to show why and how Naruto got kidnapped. I know it was kinda gorey with the scientists death but hey watcha gonna do?

Oh well


	4. NAruto awakes or The team sets out

Naruto awoke in a daze

Naruto awoke in a daze. He had a pounding headache and his vision was blurred. From what he could make out he was in a room that appeared to be like a small grade apartment. He felt there was something rough was on his wrists. There was a girl in front of him. Her face was slightly red so at first glance he considered her to be Hinata but then he noticed her hair. It was long and red almost like blood but a shade lighter. Naruto blinked a little and his vision returned. He saw that the apartment had shaded white to light yellow decoration. He was in a chair. He looked behind and he realized he was tied to the chair with heavy duty rope. Naruto tried to break free but the rope wouldn't budge. "Tsk Tsk Tsk silly Naru kun you can't break free of that. That can restrain a Bull Elephant so how could you rip it" said Naruto's captor in a cutesy tone. "Who are you, why am I here, where am I, and why did you call me that?" inquired Naruto with an angry authority. "Oh I'm sorry Naruto kun" said Shankijo as she stepped forward with her face growing redder with every step "My name is Shankijo, Naru kun. You are here is because I kidnapped you. Here you are a star of gigantic proportions and you have many fan girls such as myself who wish to go out with you. I brought you here by means nearly impossible and are so convoluted I won't explain them. I know you're name because of your Japanese comic named after you, your cartoon, your merchandise, your card game and other things. Where you are is simple. You are on the planet Earth in the country of Japan where you were created by Masashi Kishimoto" said Shankijo in a very long winded Ben Stein - esque drone. "So let me get this straight. I am a super star on this planet, I was imagined up by somebody and you defied all laws of reality and logic to bring a cartoon to reality so that you can go out with me?" asked Naruto skeptically. "Yeah that sums things up in a nutshell" said Shankijo simply. "What if I refuse to be your boyfriend?" asked Naruto. Shankijo decided she would have fun at this point of the "game". "Well then, If you do refuse I'll have to change your mind" said Shankijo maliciously as she tightened her whip with an evil grin on her features and a mad look in her eye. "EEUGH" said Naruto as a scared look came into his eyes. His teeth gritted in horror and his trembling shook the chair. "Now hold still and close your eyes. It won't hurt as much if you do." said Shankijo in her most persuasive and almost caring tone. So Naruto, like the lapdog he was forced to become closed his eyes and braced himself for the whipping. Suddenly he felt something it was sharp…but it wasn't painful. A warmth had suddenly spread through his body. He opened his eyes in shock to see what was happening. Shankijo was kissing him! Then slowly he relaxed and enjoyed this feeling for all it was worth. Soon later Shankijo backed away and said in the nicest tone she has used since she was 5 "So have you changed your mind Naru kun". Now it was Naruto's turn to turn red "S-sure Shankijo chan" said a nervous and nearly overwhelmed Naruto. "Thank you Naru kun" said Shankijo. "Um Shankijo chan can I have two favors real quick" asked Naruto. "Sure what are they Naru kun" said Shankijo. "Well um can I have my jacket back and can you untie me. These ropes are really hurting my wrists" said Naruto. "Sure thing Naru kun" said Shankijo. She pulled out a knife and cut the rope after a good five minutes of cutting. Then she gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and went to go get his jacket.

Meanwhile in Konoha….

Teuchi and Ayame dashed to Tsunade's office and quickly arrived and managed to get a conference with her. "Yes Teuchi, Ayame what is it that you want, you said that this was important" said Tsunade in a serious tone. "Naruto is missing. He ran out on his meal with out paying and he didn't finish it" said Teuchi and Ayame in unison. "Thank you this is serious I'll look into it" said Tsunade calmly. "Thank you Tsunade sama" said Teuchi as he and Ayame left the office "This is serious, the Naruto I know would never skip out on an unfinished meal. He might have been kidnapped. I'm getting a crack team because I am NOT losing another ninja. Not since the Sasuke incident…."thought Tsunade. "Shizune!" yelled Tsunade "Get Jirayia, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Hinata…NOW!" "Yes Tsunade sama" said Shizune sharply.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jirayia, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Hinata were all lined up in Tsunade's office. "Now everyone you have been brought here for a reason, an important reason. Naruto has been kidnapped at Ichiraku ramen. You are a all assigned to examine the crime scene and see if there is any trace of what may have happened. Shikamaru is to lead the team. Now find something and rescue Naruto or otherwise I will beat you all to smithereens." said Tsunade with authority saturating every syllable. "Yes Tsunade sama" said everyone but Jirayia. He stayed behind when his team left. "Tsunade….if it turns out to be Akatsuki that took Naruto…it will most likely be too late to save him. They are fast and efficient. Trust me we are racing against the clock. Now I need to go catch up with the others" said Jirayia. Tsunade stayed at her desk pondering the possibility that Jirayia brought up.

Soon later the team arrived at the scene. "There is a disturbance in the force" said Jirayia as he leaned against the Ichiraku front. "I don't feel a thing" said Shikamaru. "Neither do I" said Hinata. "It is an emanation from somewhere. A mixing of two different life force's of two worlds colliding and battling. To trained eyes like mine I see a series of indistinct ripples. I can't pinpoint the source though" said Jirayia. "Hmm, Hinata see if you can use your Byakugan to see anything different" said Shikamaru. "Ok" said Hinata as she made the hand sign and activated it. She saw the ripples that Jirayia had mentioned. They enveloped everyone it was almost like she was on a drug trip aga-….scratch out that last word. You never read it…anyway. She scanned the area when she noticed something distinct, a tiny section of blue sparkles. She kept her eyes active and showed the section to everyone else. "Guys over here you need to see this" said Hinata as she pointed to the section where she saw the blue sparkles. "There's some weird blue sparkly thing over here" said Hinata as she pointed to the exact location she saw it. "Of course" exclaimed Jirayia "This must be a dimensional rip so that's the source of the ripples. Now according to my favorite Sci-fi novels the "Universal Journey" series that we could open it with enough power to wrench it open. I've got the perfect jutsu for this" said Jirayia. As soon as he finished he started to charge Rasengan and aimed exactly where Hinata had pointed previously. As he pushed at the location Rasengan seemed to be churning faster and the blue sparks Hinata saw were visible by all. Yet alas no avail. Nothing had appeared but 5 seconds worth of sparks. "Hugh" sighed everyone. "Kakashi, I need you to use Chidori when I use Rasengan so that this can have a lot more power" instructed Jirayia. "Got it" said Kakashi as he made the hand signs. As they both started charging the jutsu. As soon as their techniques were ready they charged at the spot where the sparks flew. They struck at the same time, though unfortunately all that appeared were sparks. There was just a lot more of them. "Everyone stand back this'll get messy pretty soon" warned Jirayia. He pulled hand signs and summoned Ma and Pa toad. "Jirayia what is that you want. I was having a delicious lunch" said Pa toad. Then Ma and Pa noticed the ripples. "Uh oh" said Ma and Pa toad in unison. "Ma toad, Pa toad now do you see why I brought you. A portal was opened here and I need your help to reopen it. Naruto went through it. He hasn't come out" said Jirayia "We know what to do" said Ma and Pa toad as they hoped onto Jirayia's shoulders. They began to merge with him so he could enter his Sennin stage. He grew toad like features his nose grew large and bulbous. He grew what appeared to be warts. Jirayia slowly charged his version of Oodma Rasengan. Then he rushed at the door with this large Rasengan attack. He connected with the area. Nothing appeared when he made contact so he pushed and pushed until finally a door appeared. As he persevered the door became more and more real. It grew in proportions until just as he was about to quit it stayed. It didn't grow larger or smaller. It was there wide and open. Jirayia stepped back as he deactivated the technique. Then he fell on the grown huffing and puffing. Ma and Pa disconnected and left feeling they did all they could for now. As Jirayia stood up he said "alright let's go!" as they walked into the portal throwing caution to the wind, not knowing what might happen or where they would end up.


	5. Naruto is rescued The final chapter

Jirayia, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Hinata stepped out the portal

Jirayia, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Hinata stepped out the portal. They arrived in a large room, within which the Machine was running with the portal open. They examined their surroundings quickly. The walls were large and metallic. The floor was that of concrete and there was no one else in the room. There were two hallways, one to the left and one to the right. "So here's what we'll do" said Shikamaru. "We'll split up into two, two man cells. One goes to the left. One goes to the right. The cells are Jirayia and I. The second is Kakashi and Hinata. First, Hinata use Byakugan and check the building". "Ok" said Hinata. She pulled hand signs and activated Byakugan. There were no people in the building. The left path was a series of traps like spike floors, arrow walls, Barrels and boulders, etc., etc. There were two people inside the building. They were at the top level. "There are two people at the right side of the building. The Left Side is pure traps for some reason" said Hinata. "Alright lets go find them" said Kakashi. They headed off to the right hoping to find Naruto.

Meanwhile….

Naruto and Shankijo were enjoying dinner. They were sharing a bowl of ramen. As they were eating Naruto attempted to strike up conversation. "So Shankijo chan, I'm curious what is it about me that made you want me to be here". "Well let's see here where to start. You're a nice guy. Kind, powerful, heroic, energetic, and also you're pretty damn sexy Naruto kun" replied to Shankijo. "You think I'm sexy" asked Naruto with an embarrassed look on his face. "Of course Naruto kun, That's the first thing that snagged me. Everything else just made you perfect Naruto kun" said Shankijo sweetly. "So what made you stay with me, I did seem kind of malicious and nearly evil when we met" said Shankijo, she almost sounded ashamed…almost. "Well I thought that at first yeah but after really getting to know you you're a nice person" said Naruto. "Oh stop it Naruto kun you're making me blush" said Shankijo sounding embarrassed.

After that they continued to eat just as they had moments ago. Soon afterwards they finished eating. They put away the dishes and relaxed on the couch in front of the T.V of course the T.V wasn't on. They were holding hands and just looking into the others eyes. When slowly Shankijo inched closer and gave Naruto a kiss. "I love you Naruto kun" said Shankijo softly. Naruto kissed back "I love you too" said Naruto as they kissed each other.

Naruto's rescue team was quickly dashing up the stairs. "They arrived at the top with ease. Hinata checked the inside with Byakugan. She looked worried after seeing something. "What did you see Hinata" whispered Jirayia. "O-o-one of the peoples hands is around the others neck. Naruto might be suffocating because of the kidnapper" said Hinata worriedly. "We gotta get in there" whispered Kakashi loudly. "Ok on the count of three everyone be ready" said Shikamaru. "1…2…3" said Shikamaru. The team easily smashed the door and barged in expecting anything. What they saw of course was not anything they had expected. They saw Naruto and an attractive red head girl making out on the couch. The young couple didn't notice what happened until 15 seconds after they entered. Naruto looked up and noticed. "Oh…crap" said Naruto as he saw his alleged "Saviors". They looked as shocked as he was. "What's the matter Naruto kun" asked Shankijo. "Look" said Naruto. Shankijo looked "Oh you gotta be kidding me" said Shankijo sounding angry. Kakashi and Shikamaru had a shocked expression in their eyes. Hinata, Naruto, and Shankijo were red as tomatoes. Shankijo and Naruto were quite embarrassed about being caught making out while Hinata on the other hand was red not with embarrassment but with rage, a pure demonic rage that surged through every fiber of her being". She started out her normal shade of red and then it turned darker and darker. Her head was down and she was trembling. Ignoring this was Jirayia. A smile slowly got on his features. He started to laugh. He walked over and patted Naruto on the back. "HA HA HA. Naruto, you little hound doggie you. Ha ha ha. So how close were you to…" Naruto interrupted him. "Ero Sennin! You came at the worst time. We just started dating. I wouldn't dare, that would be sick you old Pervert" scolded Naruto. Just as Naruto finished Hinata started yelling "NAUTO!! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR FUCKIN' ASS SO HARD YOU"LL SHIT BLOOD FOR WEEKS!!" ranted Hinata in an unearthly volume. "Oh crap what did I do" whined Naruto as he got up and ran…faster then he ever had. He ran into the kitchen and hid in the electric oven. Fortunately Hinata was blinded by rage so she didn't notice. "Hey, no one threatens my Naru kun like that" said Shankijo as she grabbed her whip and tightened it threateningly. "Oh shut the hell up" said Hinata in her enraged state. She have a quick Juuken smack to the back of her neck and she was out. She wasn't dead though. Naruto saw this and got angry. He stepped out of the oven and yelled "Hey Hinata what was that for? Why did you knock her unconscious? Control yourself" said Naruto. Quickly she returned to normal. "Na-Naruto w-where am I…what happened" asked Hinata unknowing of what happened. "Don't ask" said Naruto. Quickly Shankijo recovered. "Naruto kun where are you? God damn it feels as if I got hit by a truck" said Shankijo. She noticed Naruto over by the oven and dashed over to him. She turned around to Jirayia and the others. "Let me guess. You want Naruto kun back, right" asked Shankijo with her impatience that was common place to her. The group nodded in agreement. "Figured, well I'm going with him. I'm not leaving behind Naruto kun. "Well ok" said Jirayia. "It could be worse" said Kakashi. "Eh, I'm fine" said Shikamaru. "Umm…o-ok" said Hinata reluctantly. "Yay!"yelled Shankijo happily. So they set of towards Konoha with one more person then they started with.

Afterwards…

Naruto became Hokage twenty years later. He eventually married Shankijo. They had a child. Life went splendidly for both of them

Soon after marrying Naruto, Shankijo opened a quite successful tea shop that eventually merged with Ichiraku ramen.

Kakashi managed to get every Icha Icha novel. It cost him his life savings and his left eye. Now he is on the streets spending his days reading and begging.

Jirayia wrote five more books before his death at the hands of Pain.

Hinata became extremely depressed due to Naruto having a girlfriend, unfortunately she got addicted to alcohol at age 14. She died of Alcohol poisoning 3 months later.

Hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
